The Pinewilds Academy for higher Pokéducation
History The Pinewilds Academy was originally built centuries ago by a proud noble who wanted to show off his power and bravery by living in, and taming, such a dangerous area. Through much toil the castle was built and stood finished after many years and lives. It was, however, quickly abandoned and the noble who originally had it built lived out the rest of his life as a recluse. Or so the story goes. The castle stood for many years with no inhabitants until just over 50 years ago when it was rediscovered by the academy’s founder, Professor Leif Eriksson. Professor Eriksson started the renovation of the castle and turned it into the Pinewilds Academy for higher Pokéducation over the course of a few years. Due to Professor Eriksson's already established renown as a great explorer, philanthropist and professor, the school did not take long to be filled to capacity already in the first few years of its existence. From the founding of the school, the board of directors made a vow to keep the education at PAP as advanced and prestigious as possible. A vow that has been adopted by every generation of teachers since, which has led to the academy being one of the most attractive institutions of higher learning in the known world. Internally, the school sorts its students into Houses and Tiers, according to skill level. While those graduating with higher tiers tend to have more opportunities presented to them, it is by many considered a respectable feat to graduate from the school, even with a lower tier. Stipend Being a student at the PAP entitles students to a number of benefits that the Academy has decided to label as stipends: First every student can refill the basic kit they acquire at the start of their third year refilled ever year after that. Secondly they receive 500 pinecoins a month, to be used at the schools shop or buying services from many of its facilities. Educational Packages At the Pinewilds Academy a trainer will be faced with a choice as soon as they reach their third year, this choice determines their course-load for the next three years. Should a student not find satisfaction with any of the offered packages, the guidance office is more than happy to help tailor specific courses together that fit just what the student wants. Though it should be noted, that jobs working with Pokémon are easier to come by if a trainer graduated with one of the "known" packages. League-Contender: If your aim is to contend in the Pokémon league of Weyden, defeat the gyms, the Elite four or the Battle frontier. This is the path for you. You Major in Battle tactics, Advanced in Caretaking and Medicine and Basics in Athletics and Nature. Coordinator: If you wish to sweep the stages of the worlds various Pokémon contests, beauty pageants and coordination events, then this is the package for you. Many an actor has walked away from this particular package. Coordinators Major in Contest and takes Advanced Caretaking and Battle tactics with Basics in Technology and Social studies. Breeder: Taking care of Pokémon and running a ranch is all you want to do? Breed the perfect specimen of a given Pokémon species then you'll want to study breeding. You Major in Caretaking and take advanced Medicine and Science (Biology) with basics in Social studies and Technology. Researcher: Do you wish to unlock the secrets of Pokémon? Building the next generation of Pokéballs? Or perhaps you want to create the next generation of Porygon or Mewtwo then this is your package! You'll Major in Science or Technology with advanced Science or Technology and Math with basics in Medicine and Nature. Ranger: Rangers are hailed as an elite force for maintaining the balance of Weyden’s vast and savage nature. They spend their time making sure the monstrous beings don’t rampage, that Pokémon hunters don't prey on the poor creatures and more! You will major in Caretaking and take Advanced Nature, Athletics and Battling with basic medicine and Social studies. Law-enforcement: If you have dreams about joining the international police, the regular police or the PokéForce of Waydens military then this is the package for you. You’ll Major in Battle tactics and take Advanced Athletics, Medicine and basics in Social studies, Technology and Science. Medicine: Being a doctor is great, saving lives and earning the big Crowns, all the women want doctors too! You know what’s better? Being a Pokémon Doctor, if this appeals then this is you! You major in Medicine and take Advanced in Caretaking, Social studies and Science or Technology with basics in Nature.